Summer Heat
by starfruit-kitten
Summary: A series of random-stuff-with-a-point that Akira, Shirogane and co. might do during summer break. ShiroAki/AkiShiro, and a bit of KouKa. /!\ Contains some foul language, Shirogane, suggestive themes, and yaoi (guy x guy). Rated M for later chapters.
1. Summer Vacation Is Here!

**A/R: Hey, everyone! I hope you're having a fabulous summer thus far! Okay, so this is just a short series of random chiz that Akira, Shirogane and company might do over summer break. I honestly have no idea where I'm gonna go with this, but I have a few ideas (if ya know what I mean). ;) **

**FanFic Warning: This fanfic is rated M for a reason. It contains some foul language, suggestive themes, Shirogane, occaisionally Kou, crappily written smut in later chapters, a 'lil bit of fluff (not much), and yaoi (guy x guy)! Don't like, don't read (unless you lost a bet). Lock up any small children nearby and enjoy all the random-stuff-with-a-point to come! :D**

**Pairings: ShiroAki or AkiShiro or whoever the hell ends up on top, a bit of KouKa, and maybe the faintest unintentional hint of other pairings if you squint really (****_really_****) hard.**

**Chapter warning: this chapter is 99.9 percent family friendly (I think...). Enjoy?**

* * *

Summer Vacation Is Here!

Akira watched as the clock slowly ticked. Every second felt like hours - well, not really, but it was still taking too damn long. Only three minutes left.

The brunet looked around the classroom. It didn't surprise him that all the other students, and even the teacher, were doing the exact same thing: watching the clock.

Shirogane couldn't help but feel a bit confused by what was happening. Why was everyone looking at the clock? Was something important about to happen? Even Akira was staring at it... He shook his head; humans were so weird.

Two minutes, twenty-seven seconds. Akira heaved a sigh. He couldn't take this anymore. If he had to be here one more second, he'd almost be tempted to scream! Then again, school _was_ almost over anyway, so what harm would leaving early cause? Other than a beating from the demonic disciplinary, of course.

Since he was already thinking of leaving, Akira decided to do just that. And so, he got up, walked out the door, ignoring whatever Aya and the teacher were saying, and left. As always, the silver haired shadow followed. "Akira-kun, are you sure it's alright to just leave like that?" he asked.

Akira shrugged, "Class is almost over, so it's no big deal." Moments after he walked out the school's main entrance, the bell rang, signaling the end of the trimester.

Summer vacation had finally arrived!

Even though he wouldn't have anything to do for the next month, Akira was still glad to be on break. At least now he wouldn't have Aya hunting him down everyday (well, he hoped not anyway). The only downsides were that he'd likely be bored to death, and he was stuck with Shirogane.

* * *

**And that concludes the little prologue thing! (Not sure if it's too early to ask this, but...) If there's anything you guys would like to see (see... ****read... ****what?), just leave a comment and I'll see what I can do. ;D**

**The first chapter/update/adventure/whatever it is (not sure what you'd call it) will be posted immediately after this, so you don't need to wait to find out what this thingamabob is (somewhat) about!**

**Well, see ya in the next chapter-thing!**


	2. Swimming Pool: Red Shorts

**A/R: Sup broskis? Ready for the actual first chapter? :D To prevent future confusion, I should probably tell you that this particular chapter is actually 2 (maybe 3) chapters. Why do I have it split into parts? Because I want to keep the chapters reasonably short (this would be a monster chapter if I didn't split it up). Yeah, I should probably tell you that... but I'm not gonna. =w=**

**All that ranting aside, enjoy part of of the "Swimming Pool" act! (act? what is this, ****Shakespeare?)**

**Warning: This chapter ****is written in Shirogane's POV and ****contains some foul language, Shirogane, Kou, taunting, teasing and threats a plenty. Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Swimming Pool: Red Shorts

Shirogane sat in the little shade offered by a table umbrella as he watched Akira, Kengo, Aya, and Haruka splash about in an outdoor public pool. He would have liked to join them, but the sun was far to bright for him to do anything else other than sit in whatever unoccupied dark place he could find. Also, he didn't even own a pair of swim shorts and he certainly didn't want to skinny dip in public. Well, hardly anyone would see him anyway, but he'd much rather be naked in front of Akira and only Akira.

The shadow heaved a sigh; as if Akira would ever allow that to happen.

Shirogane suddenly felt something hit his arm, nearly scaring him half to death. "Looks like Aki finally managed to ditch you for a while." The shadow looked up to see Kou standing beside him with a wound up towel in one hand and what looked like a pair of red shorts in the other.

"Do that again and I'll kill you." Shirogane stated.

The Rei grinned, "Yeah, good luck with that! Anyway, here," he tossed the shorts he was carrying on top of Shirogane's head. "Aki's going to hate me for this, but I'm sure Ryuuko would have wanted you to do something other than sit there like a rock."

_Don't you dare bring _him_ into this, you damn mutt!_ Shirogane would have said that out loud, but the unmistakable rage on his face was sure to get his point across nonetheless.

"I'm afraid I can't be in direct sunlight for very long without either burning or _dying_," the silver haired man hissed, removing the garment from atop his head, "but you already know that."

Kou pouted, "Too bad, I was really looking forward to you looking like an old lobster for the next ten or so years." his fake pout soon turned into a cocky grin.

Shirogane glared up at the annoying Rei. "Do the world a favor and go die in a hole somewhere."

Kou simply chuckled and walked away towards the pool, gawking at and flirting with almost everything and anything with bare legs and a cute face.

Turning his attention back to Akira, he noticed that the boy was staring at him; a smirk playing across his lips. Was he watching this whole time? Shirogane's face flushed red with embarrassment. He really hadn't meant for the brunet to see his (incredibly grumpy, short tempered and often vicious but straight to the point) true nature just yet.

The younger Shin, not seeming to mind (that's what Shirogane hoped at least), smiled, rolled his eyes, and then dove underwater.

_Akira-kun just...smiled...at me...!_

He looked at the shorts again. A few minutes in the pool with Akira wouldn't hurt. Then again, the sunburn and the very possible dying might... How in the world was he supposed to deal with that?

Just then, a group of teenage girls walked by the table at which Shirogane was seated. Something fell out of one of their bags and landed near his feet. He was about to tell them that they'd dropped something, but remembered that they wouldn't be able to see, let alone hear him. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been all that important to them if it fell out so easily.

The Shin cast a quick glance down at the object. It turned out to be a bottle of sunblock. He picked it up and read the label.

_SPF 110? That's supposed to be good, right?_

Even if he put on sunblock, he'd still probably die from all that sunlight. However, if it meant being close to a half naked Akira, even for only one minute, it was definitely worth the risk! And so, the silver haired man took the sunblock and the shorts Kou brought him, stood up, and ventured off to find somewhere to change.

* * *

**I had WAY too much fun writing that little convo between Shirogane and Kou. xD As little as Akira appeared in this chapter, I know he probably seemed a bit OOC. (Akira smiling at Shirogane? What twisted world is this!?) Oh yeah, now would be a good time to tell you that the other half of this is about 7/10 done, so I'll try to have it up asap!**

**Reviews, critiques, typo point out, and whatever else you have to throw at me (no bricks, rotten veggies, or kitchen sinks please) are greatly appreciated. **

**See ya soon!**


	3. Swimming Pool: Noisy

**A/R: Hai there! And welcome to part 2 of the "Swimming Pool" mini-story-within-a-story!**

**I finally figured out what I'm gonna do with this fanfic! There will be several mini-stories consisting of 1 - 2 or so chapters each. (dunno how many there will be, but hey!) This one in particular has 3 parts.**

**Warning: this chapter contains crack (the legal kind), rage, a near-death experience, some cheesy-sounding chiz, and a possibly OOC Akira. Enjoy?**

* * *

Swimming Pool: Noisy

"Akira, stop that! You're gonna drown him!" Aya screamed, desperately trying to pull Akira away from the blonde head he was holding underwater. The body belonging to that head flailed wildly trying to escape. It wasn't surprising to see most of the people in the pool staring at them, considering how noisy they (mainly Aya) were being.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." the brunet said plainly. "I just happened to have fond this armrest."

"That's not an armrest, you idiot! That's Kengo's head!"

_You think I don't know that?_ Akira thought, ignoring Aya's shouting and Kengo's flailing. _Does she honestly think that I'd actually drown Kengo in a public pool? If I had to kill him, I'd do it in a more creative way. And it isn't all that entertaining anywa-... _He cut himself off mid-mental-rant when he saw something blindingly pale on the other side of the pool._ Wait, is that Shirogane?_

The silver haired man was coming out of the men's locker room wearing a pair of red swim shorts, leaving almost all of his porcelain-like skin exposed. His body was more toned than Akira expected, but his features were still fairly feminine nonetheless. The boy's eyes followed the older Shin as he walked across the tiled ground in the general direction of the pool, attracting the gaze of everyone in and around said pool (he must wearing an Instant Doppler). His long braid gently swished back and forth as he walked, and Akira swore he saw sparkles and little pink flowers floating around the man. Akira had never really noticed before, but Shirogane was actually kind of hot... No, hold on a second! Did he really just think that? There was no way in Hell he could have possibly thought that! And why do his cheeks feel like they're burning up all of a sudden?

It wasn't until something hit him hard on the head that he remembered that he was in the process of drowning Kengo. "Ouch!" he grimaced, removing his hands from Kengo's head and placing them on the now sore spot on his own.

"That's what you get for not taking things seriously!" fumed Aya while twirling a pair of goggles around her finger. So that was what hit him...

Kengo's head bobbed up from underwater and he gasped for air as if his life depended on it. Which it probably did, but whatever. "Akira! Why'd... you do... that? That wasn't... fun... at all!" the blonde moron complained between breaths.

"I got bored."

* * *

**Awright, just so you guys aren't completely in the dark, the next and final part of "Swimming Pool" will be up as soon as I get over my fear of awkwardly written fluff... So, in about a week?**

**Reviews, typo point outs, constructive criticism, and whatever else you have to throw at me (excluding gardening tools, bricks, and diving boards) is greatly appreciated! No, seriously, I run on feedback, sugar and K-pop.**

**À bientôt! (see you soon)**


	4. Swimming Pool: Underwater

**A/R: Hey everyone! I finally got over my fear of awkwardly written fluff-like-stuff! :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of the "Swimming Pool" mini-story! The next mini-story is in progress, so I'll update as soon as I can.**

**I forgot to do a disclaimer on all the previous chapters (oops!), but you people should know by now that Kaili Sorano owns Monochrome Factor. Not me.**

**Warning: this chaper contains mild language (not much), a wee bit of crack (the legal kind), Shirogane, suggestive content *cough cough Shirogane cough!*, some fluff (not much), and a possibly OOC Akira. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Swimming Pool: Underwater

"You got bored!" The demonic disciplinary continued to shout. She seemed to be even more angry than usual. Maybe she was on her period or some female nonsense like that? "That seems to be your excuse for everything! You almost killed Kengo in a public place!"

"Whatever," said Akira as he swam away from his noisy friends. He stopped near the middle of the water and looked around, trying to find Shirogane. Funny, he could have sworn that he was over there a minute ago...

Suddenly, something grabbed Akira's ankle and pulled him down. Whatever grabbed him was dragging him closer and closer to the bottom of the pool. He then felt something, a pair of arms, wrap around his waist and turn him around. In front of him stood, err...floated, Shirogane.

The older Shin gave a seductive smirk, pulling the younger closer until no space (or water) remained between them. Akira moved his hands to try to push the shadow away, but stopped for some reason; his hands rested on Shirogane's shoulders. For a moment, their eyes met. He didn't know why, but being so close to Shirogane felt...comfortable. Either that or he swallowed too much chlorine and was slowly going mad.

But there was something about Shirogane, something about those deep blue eyes that seemed to draw the boy in. Closer and closer. So close, that if he leaned up a bit, they'd be kissing...

Akira closed his eyes as his lips gently brushed against those of the older man before firmly clamping down on them. Shirogane's lips were so soft and kissable; Akira didn't want to pert from them just yet.

Dammit, why was he sill thinking like that? What was he even doing anyway? Yeah, he was well aware that he was kissing Shirogane, but why? Why was he so attracted to the man at that moment? In the end, it didn't really matter what the reasons were; he was really going to regret this by the time they got home.

Akira was the first to beak the kiss, not because he completely disliked it (for reasons beyond his comprehension), but because his lungs were desperately screaming for air. To be honest, he had almost forgotten that they were underwater. And so, without another thought, Akira made his way to the water's surface, taking in as much air as he possibly could the moment he surfaced.

Moments later, Shirogane bobbed up, not looking out of breath at all. What was this guy, a fish?

"You look so cute when you're out of breath," the blue eyed man purred. His eyes were gleaming in amusement and the smile on his face was more of a smirk than anything else. "I'd like to see more of that expression when we're all alone. Preferably in your bedroom." He started to trace patterns on the Akira's bare chest, sending shivers through said teen's body.

Akira could feel the blood rushing to his face and lower region. How could Shirogane say something like that so seriously? And did he just call him "cute"? "Shu-...shut up!" he managed to croak out breathlessly. He really didn't like being called cute, but he had to admit, Shirogane was being kind of sexy right now.

"Akira-kun," Shirogane wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, who subconsciously held his waist. "you just kissed me, so does this mean that you like me too?"

"Huh?" That was the most intelligent thing he could come up with at the moment.

"Do you like me?"

"I-I, um..." Dammit, he didn't know! He was new to the whole liking-someone-thing. But then again... "Y-yes... maybe... I think so..."

Without warning, Shirogane pulled Akira into an overly-affectionate-death-hug. "I love you too, Akira-kun!" It was getting harder for Akira to tread water with another body to keep afloat.

"C-cut the crap! Where'd you get the shorts, anyway?"

"From Kou."

_Kou-nii, you are so gonna pay for this!_ "I see," Akira began to scan the pool for any sign of the Rei. He eventually spotted him in the hot tub, flirting with a blushing Haruka. Whatever. He'd deal with Kou later.

For now, he had Shirogane to worry about.

* * *

**Okay, was I the only one expecting Shirogane to suddenly morph onto a merman of some crazy chiz like that? And did anyone else hear the jaws music playing in the background? xD**

**My insanity aside, the next mini story will be called... *drum roll* ... HEATWAVE! (Bwahaha!) I'll try to update sometime next week or even sooner if I can.**

**See you next time!**


	5. Heatwave: Are Those My Jeans?

**A/R: Hello again, and welcome to the next mini-story of Summer Heat! This one is called "Heatwave" and I am having ****_way_**** too much fun writing it! Anywho, I'm sure you'll get a few kicks out of this. (bwahaha!)**

**Warning: this chapter contains a bit of foul language, some crack (the legal kind), suggestive content, a possibly OOC Akira, and Shirogane. Not recommended for small children. Enjoy!**

* * *

Heatwave: Are Those My Jeans?

It had only been about a week since summer vacation started, and it was hot as Hell outside! For the past couple of days, the sun seemed to have been the only thing in the sky. There were hardly any birds, no clouds, and no chance of rain or even the slightest breeze whatsoever. To make things worse, the AC was on the fritz. And so, there Akira was, digging through the upstairs closet in search of a table fan. Sure, he could have just gone over to one of his friends' houses to keep cool, but it was too hot to even set foot outside without being burnt to a crisp.

"Akira-kun," Shirogane whined from downstairs. "You don't happen to have an off switch for the sun, do you?"

Akira rolled his eyes.. "What do you think?" he hollered back. The heat must have really gotten to the silver haired man to make him ask such a stupid question like that. Well, at least he knew that the shadow was too brain-dead to follow him around for a while. It felt nice having his personal space bubble back. Oh well, back to the search.

"Akira-kun," Shirogane whined again. He sounded a bit out of breath... "If I don't make it, I want you to know...that I will always...love you, even...in death."

Good grief...

Akira was just about to give up on looking until his fingers brushed against the metal cage around the fan. He dragged it out and looked in the direction of the stairs. I had been awfully quiet for a while. The boy sighed; he might as well go check on Shirogane. The man could have died from the heat for all Akira knew.

As the brunet made his way down the stairs, he nearly tripped over a long strip of blue fabric, or something of the sort. He'd deal with that later. After reaching the bottom, Akira saw what looked like...Shirogane's ass sticking up over the arm of the couch? His pale legs were hanging over the edge and his face was buried in the pages of a book on the seat of the couch.

Akira noticed that Shirogane wasn't wearing his usual clothes, which wasn't surprising considering how goddamn hot it was outside. Instead, he was wearing a pair of extremely short jean shorts, shorter than the average pair of boxers, and a sleeveless shirt the same shade of blue as his eyes. The shadow's silky silver hair was in a low ponytail, out of it's usual braid and flowing down onto the living room floor like a river.

Akira's shorts suddenly felt a bit tighter than they ought to be. If Shirogane was trying to make him feel kind of horny, he was doing a damn good job. It took almost every pit of willpower for Akira to resist the urge to jump the man right then and there, seeing how it would be extremely out of character for him to do so. _Damn you, raging teenage hormones!_

"Shirogane?" Akira poked the shadow's rear with his heel.

The older Shin groaned in response.

"Hey, be thankful that I'm not poking you with a stick," he said as he set the fan on the floor. All he needed now was an extension cord... If only he could remember where he put the bloody thing.

"I...will never understand...how humans...can...possibly stand...this heat..."

The brunet took another quick glance at Shirogane's denim-clad ass. The shorts he was wearing looked very familiar...

"Oi, Shirogane," Akira didn't bother to hide the irritation in his voice. "Are those my jeans that you cut up?" That would explain the fabric he almost tripped over.

"...Gomennasai...Akira-kun..."

"Uh, are you gonna be okay?"

Shirogane turned his head to look up at the grey-eyed teen. The look on his face was something between an exhausted glare and an equally exhausted wry smile. "Do...I look...okay...to you?"

* * *

**I hope you found this funny because I would feel like an idiot for laughing at my own jokes if you didn't. Review, point out typos, chuck watermelons at me, or whatever. It's 1 am and I just finished this. I'm tired. =_= **

**See ya next chapter!**


	6. Heatwave: What Are You Reading?

**A/R: Hello again! Okay, before I say anything else, I just wanna dedicate this chapter to my mom. Happy birthday Mom and may you never find out that I'm writing this kind of stuff. :)**

**Warning: this chapter contains foul language, suggestive content, Shirogane. ****Not recommended for small children. Enjoy!**

* * *

Heatwave: What Are You Reading?

Shirogane sat on the living room floor, cross-legged, facing the couch, head rested on his folded arms, and rooted in place in front of the small fan Akira had brought down a while ago. The cool air felt so nice, it wasn't even funny! He wasn't particularly fond of summer; it was too freaking hot and too damn bright. It especially didn't help any that he was a shadow. The only good thing that came out of this godforsaken weather was Akira. The boy was wearing a pair of shorts, his usual collar, and an unbuttoned white shirt, revealing his well toned body. Said teenager was laying on the couch, reading a book. His head was against the arm rest and his legs were up on the back of the couch.

The silver-haired man sighed, _Dammit, Akira-kun! Why the hell are you so frigging hot?_ Maybe it was the heat, but he felt very, _very_ horny. He was always kind of horny around Akira, but his time was significantly worse. If he had the chance to strip the boy of his clothes and fu-...do indecent things with him that he was not going to say (not even in his own head) right then and there, he would gladly take it. After deciding to shift positions to hide his growing bump, he now sat with with his knees hugged up to his chest. He didn't want Akira to get the impression that he was thinking dirty things about him, which he was, but he didn't need to know that!

Shirogane let out a miserable groan. He felt like a bitch in heat. Oh, well; he'd deal with that later. For now, he just wanted to watch Akira.

xXxXx

Every so often, Akira would hastily flip through several pages and then keep reading. Shirogane had seen Akira read books before, but this was the first time he'd ever done that. It seemed a bit fishy if you asked him...

"Akira-kun, what are you reading?"

"A book." No shit, Sherlock.

"What kind of book?" the Shin asked a bit impatiently.

"None of your freaking business." Akira pretty much slammed the book closed and got up from the couch, nearly kneeing Shirogane's face in the process.

The older Shin pouted, "Then I'll find out on my own." He stood up and plucked the book from Akira's hands.

"And I told you, it's none of your fucking business!" the boy shouted, pressing himself against Shirogane's back and violently grabbing for the book. It was times like these that Shirogane was grateful for being a few inches taller than Akira. "Now give it back, dammit!"

"Hmm," the silver-haired man hummed, "no, I don't think I will." He playfully winked at the angry teen, managing to shake him off of his back. He then placed himself on the other side of the couch. Shirogane felt much safer over there. With a chuckle, he looked down at the book's cover. _"Ignite My Heart"? Sounds romantic... Wait, are those two guys on the cover?_

"Akira-kun, is this a BL novel?" Shirogane smiled at Akira in amusement. That would explain all the page skipping. "I didn't think you'd be the type who read these. Oh, and it's in English too!"

Akira's face flushed beat red and his eye twitched. What he did next was something that even Shirogane didn't see coming:

The brown-haired boy jumped _over _the couch, tackled Shirogane, and made a grab for the book in _half a second flat_!

The impact sent them flying across the room until they finally rolled to a stop. He wasn't sure how it happened, but Shirogane had somehow ended up on top of Akira, straddling the boy's hips and laying on his chest. Surprisingly enough, they were both still holding onto the book, which was on the floor above Akira's head. What was even more surprising was the fact that Akira's other hand was rested on the small of the man's back.

"Ah, fuck!" grumbled Akira, realizing the position they were in.

"Well, if you really want to." purred Shirogane, knocking the book out of their hands and interlocking their fingers.

"What? No, that's not what I- Mph!"

* * *

**This was so much fun to write! 8D I feel like I'm saying this about every chapter, though...**

**Reviews, typo point outs and anything else you'd like to throw at my (no sharp objects please!) are greatly appreciated. I'm sure you'll find the next chapter to be... interesting... BWAHAHAHAHA!**


	7. Heatwave: Bottom, Top, Door

**Hey there! Sorry for taking forever with this. I hope you all had a great summer and made and enjoyed the start of the new school year! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Warning: this chapter contains YAOI! (or something along those lines) GUY X GUY! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. There is also half of an incredibly crappy and awkwardly written lemon, foul language, crack (the legal kind), a possibly OOC Akira, Shirogane, and other content not suitable for young audiences. You have been warned.**

* * *

Heatwave: Bottom, Top, Door

Before Akira could get another word in, Shirogane's lips cut him off. The sudden locking of lips had caught him so off guard that it took him a few moments to process what was even happening. When his brain finally caught up, he found himself kissing the man back. He didn't know why he was even kissing back- ...well, that wasn't completely true; he was a horny teenager, so... nope. It still didn't make sense to him.

There was only one thing (if you don't count Shirogane) that was bothering Akira: why in the hell was he on the _bottom_? If Shirogane thought that Akira was going to just sit back and be uke or something, the man had another thing coming.

And so, before things went any further like that, the brown-haired boy flipped them, Shirogane and himself, over. Now, Shirogane was on his back, arms pinned to the side and giving the teen a confuses look.

"Why am I..." the older Shin trailed off.

"Because I refuse to be uke." Akira stated as if it were obvious, which it was. "Any complaints?"

For a moment, Shirogane remained silent. Sapphire eyes stared up at grey ones. A challenging smirk tugged at his beautiful pink lips. "Oh, so it's like that, is it?"

Akira cocked a brow, "So what if it is?"

The silver-haired man wrapped his legs around Akira's waist, drawing him closer. He leaned up and licked the shell of Akira's ear. "Then shut up and fuck me already," he purred.

Akira groaned. Those words sent a shiver up his spine, and a a very clear plea to his lower region. It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to go on like this much longer. His pants were so tight in the crotch that it felt like they were going to burst at any given moment and all he could think of doing right now was hammering into Shirogane's ass in desperate need of relief.

xXxXx

Despite the blistering summer heat, Kou and Haruka were on their way to Akira's house. Kou had called the teenager the other day as well as earlier that day to see if he was still alive, but there was no answer. Maybe he was worrying too much, but he just wanted to make sure that Akira was alright. After all, he was withing a five mile radius of Shirogane, so god knows what could have happened to him!

Kou shuddered at the thought of what that white-haired demon-Shin might have done to the poor boy.

"Onii-chan, I think you're being a bit paranoid," said the cute graduate next to him. Haruka was giving Kou a look of both concern and the slightest bit of annoyance. "If he's with Shirogane-san, then I'm sure he's fine."

"That's what I'm worried about..."

Grabbing the spare key from underneath the doormat and unlocking the door, Kou turned the knob and opened the door. The Rei's jaw nearly dropped the the ground when he poked his head in. His limbs refused to move from the shock, and the scene in front of him burned itself into his retinas.

Akira and Shirogane were having sex in the middle of the living room floor. Their eyes were glazed with lust, and Shirogane was shamelessly moaning out Akira's name. And the sound, oh god, the sound of flesh hitting flesh as the brunet mercilessly hammered into the white-haired man's ass was going to be echoing in his head for all of eternity.

Maybe he was exaggerating things a bit too much...

Either way, Kou was definitely going to have nightmares about this. But at least he now had another reason to make fun of the washed up king of shadows.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?" asked the young graduate as he opened the door enough to squeeze past Kou. His eyes widened to the size of saucers and his face immediately flushed a bright red.

Suddenly, Akira stopped his...movements. His head whipped towards the the door and and he shot the intruders a panicked glare. "Kou-nii. Haruka. Out." he demanded in an even and relatively calm tone, despite the situation. "Now!" Okay, maybe not so calm...

"Aah...! Akira-kun," Shirogane whined in protest at the loss of...movement. "Don't... just suddenly stop... like that...!"

Somehow snapping out of whatever daze he was in, Kou picked up Haruka under his arm, and fled.

And yes, he made sure to close the door behind him.

"Well, that was awkward..."

Yeah, Akira was alright.

xXxXx

"Remind me...to kill Kou...next time I... Ahh! ...see him!" Shirogane grumbled as the door slammed shut.

"Weren't we in the middle of something?" said Akira, giving a short thrust into Shrigane's ass, making the man moan.

"I don't know, were we?" the man leaned up to capture Akira's lips in a heated kiss. "You'll have to refresh my memory."

* * *

**Think of this as a lemon in Fruit Ninja: it goes up whole, but comes back down in pieces. Sorry 'bout that. This was all I could manage. I'll do better next time.**


End file.
